User devices can be used to access services (e.g., video/audio streaming services, or the like) based on providing a service provider with authentication information (e.g., login information, password information, etc.). Providing the authentication information can be an inconvenient process, thereby limiting the user's experience. Providing access without authentication information, or with authentication information that can be stolen (e.g., account numbers, or the like) can pose security risks and allow unauthorized users to access the services.